Unexpected Complications
by Aesculap
Summary: An easy salt and burn - no, really! But everything else doesn't quite work out the way the boys would have liked. Dean, Sam, Castiel, S4 or 5 - doesn't matter


An: written for spn_pic_for_fic's july prompt. Find the corresponding picture at **community . livejournal . com**** / spn_pic_for_fic**

* * *

It was a quite easy hunt. With one complication. The haunted house was inhabited. And the woman did not believe in ghosts. Fortunately when the Winchesters appeared at her doorsteps Castiel trailing them like a good watchdog both brothers noticed the amorous glances the woman shot their companion. So they just had to get Cas taking her out for a few hours. Easy as pie.

Dean had left instructions. Lots of instructions. What to do when she was no longer satisfied with leering but went to touching. About which topics to talk and which never ever even mention. What all the female crap truly meant that most woman kept delivering on dates. How much distance to keep and where the area people called their 'personal bubble' was - although Dean knew Castiel would never get the last one. So there were enough do's and don't's to fill an entire book. No wonder Dean was not worried to let the Angel who acted most of the time like a nutcase - or an alien - and the woman who seemed to be even hornier than the older Winchester himself stay together for a few hours. Actually it _was _a wonder considering the nature of both persons... But Dean was looking forward to a quick and easy hunt. There was nothing that could go wrong in one or two hours. No. Not really.

The house was not huge but the ghost's bones were hidden between the walls and not easy to find. So it took them the better part of two hours to figure out where the remains had been hidden. Salting and burning itself was quickly accomplished in turn. The house had a small backyard with a brick built barbecue where they dumped the bones into and set them on fire. The brothers gathered their stuff and discussed whether to get dinner on their way back to the motel or deliver Castiel from his crush first. The debate was choked off by the impala refusing to start. When there was still nothing after the third try, not even a gurgling or rattling sound, Dean sighed heavily and opened the hood while Sam thought about calling Castiel and telling him they would be late - but wait! The Angel had no cell. And their room no phone. Well, bad luck. He would have to endure her a bit longer then. The younger Winchester just shrugged and joined his brother who was still searching the entrails of his beloved car thoroughly.

With a hearty "Ouch!" Dean jumped a step backwards banging his head on the hood and nearly dragging himself and his brother to the ground in that very motion. "Son of a..." He took a good look at his hand where something had bitten him. Something inside the engine of his own car. Had bitten. Him. And Sam started to laugh. "What the fuck?! Sam!" "Dean... I think you have a weasel under the hood." Sam giggled. Fucking _giggled_! While there was _blood _running freely from a rather deep bite in Deans middle finger. While his own brother could have been infected by the rabies or whatever stuff you get when bitten by a weasel. And while there was said damn weasel still hiding somewhere inside _his _car - his _no longer working_ car! Because of the _weasel_! "Dean, calm down, would you? There is no good in you getting a hear attack. We will find the animal and get it out. And we will call a towing service. Ok? But first of all let me take a look at your 'wound'." Still grinning the younger Winchester took his brother's hand and after a short examination he bandaged the small but somewhat deep bite.

Finding the little mammal inside the engine prove to be a lot harder than both brothers imagined. And when they finally spotted the hairy thing it fought with all it had to stay there. Sam too ended up with a bandaged finger and both Winchesters were relieved when they finally were able to call someone to tow the car to the next garage. It was long after dawn when they returned to their motel. Tired, weary and hungry. They surely did not anticipate this sight when they entered the room. On the floor there were to bodies lying. Sleeping. Unconscious. Boozed out. Whatever. The woman was only dressed in a black and green striped g-string and matching bra. Her head resting on Castiel's pale stomach. The Angel was thankfully still wearing boxers and one sock - the second one was gone. They didn't even find it in the morning before they left this crazy town. A dark shadow of wings spread across the filthy brown carpet. Two boxes of take away pizza were lying on Dean's bed while a set of poker cards and two piles of cloth covered his brother's. On the floor next to the unmoving bodies there was an assortment of various bottles. Tequila, vodka, a few beers and an unfinished flask of amaretto. "Dean, next time Castiel is babysitting please don't forget to set strip poker on the list of don't's."


End file.
